


Otro intento

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: TobiDei Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, TobiDei Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: La guerra había pasado, le habían perdonado la vida y ahora debía cumplir con su misión de arreglar con lo que pudiese el gran desastre que creo. A veces es díficil recordar a cuántas personas les debía disculpas y explicaciones, más cuando las aldeas y las leyes se ponían en medio de todo.Aún así, tres años después de la guerra, Deidara se merecía recibir una disculpa.





	Otro intento

Ōnoki pronunció cuatro simples palabras, lanzando estas como kunais al corazón de un enemigo cuando una silueta familiar e inconfundible apareció en su oficina. Obito con su postura respetuosa y mente esperanzada, tales palabras lo golpearon tal vez demasiado fuerte.

— Deidara no está aquí —Enfatizó la última palabra con dureza, esperando con paciencia lo que vendría.

Escuchó un tartamudeo inseguro y si hubiera levantado la vista del papeleo habría visto como la postura se volvía nerviosa y encorvada. Casi sintió pena, pero estaba muy viejo para eso, así que solo dió las respuestas rápidas y una mirada helada. Así puede que se libre más rápido de tan molesta presencia. No importaba la opinión de Konoha y el milagroso muchacho Uzumaki, Ōnoki no confiaba en Obito. Menos si Deidara estaba en medio.

— Ellos se fueron apenas terminó su libertad condicional —Explicó mirando de reojo las pocas fotos que tenía en su escritorio, cuidadosamente sin decir nombres— Llevan dos meses vagando por ahí como "vacaciones". No me preguntes donde están o a donde irán, porque no lo sé y no te lo diría.

Con eso terminó la conversación unidireccional y volvió a su papeleo, sintiéndose un poco más viejo. Se cuestionó que tendría su nieto para atraer este tipo de alimaña, pero por lo menos tuvo la suerte de que salió por la puerta sin que tuviera que pedírselo. No muy hábil en el ámbito emocional, pero entendía esas "sutiles" formas de decir "lárgate". Él y Deidara pasaron un buen tiempo juntos, pudo notar.

Suspiró cansado y miró la puerta nuevamente cerrada. Tres años desde la guerra y apenas aparecía ese cara dura ¿Estaría consciente de que recibiría una paliza si ciertas personas le veían la cara por ahí y aún peor si mencionaba a Deidara? Puede que sí, y eso era lo que le hacía sentirse más agotado. Vaya juventud la de hoy en día.

Mientras, en el otro lado de la puerta había un treintañero que masajeaba su cabeza tratando de huir del dolor que venía gracias a su impredecible Senpai y al cortante Tsuchikage. Sabía que había llegado tarde para lo vieja que era la noticia, pero esto fue algo no previsto en lo absoluto, específicamente por la situación en la que había estado Deidara, era inverosímil que se fuera así como así a unas supuestas vacaciones ¡Y con alguien más! Su cerebro palpitaba en ese punto.

¿Deidara viajando con compañía? No era imposible, pero...

Respiró hondo, apoyándose en la puerta para seguir pensando un poco más en sus posibilidades, situación y curso de acción. No podría estar tan mal, sin importar el compañero misterioso.

No sabía con quién, cómo ni porqué Deidara no estaba en Iwa como cualquiera esperaría por sus antecedentes, pero podía teorizar. Primero, el quién podría ser respondido con un amigo o familiar o compañero que lo siguió probablemente para evitar su escape, quizás incluso enviado por el mismo Ōnoki. En segundo lugar, el cómo bien sería causa del favoritismo de Ōnoki con su nieto y la poca voz del consejo en ese tema, por más de que no supiera que tan probable era eso o no, la condena de dos años de cárcel y uno de libertad condicional (más parecida a arresto domiciliario) con la obligación por tres años de realizar trabajos no remunerados en la aldea, no sonaba muy justa para un terrorista con más víctimas que la mayoría de ninja renegado promedio. No se compare con la absolución casi absoluta de la lista interminable de crímenes que él había cometido o la de Sasuke, por obvias razones.

Y en tercer lugar, el porqué, que se mezclaba con un donde era difícilmente algo en lo que pudiera teorizar. Deidara gustaba de viajar y explorar, volar en total libertad como un pájaro, cosa que comprendía, haciéndolo no sorprenderse tanto por la noticia, mas eso no quería decir que haya expresado deseos de visitar lugares específicos alguna vez. En su mayoría, lo comentaba ya estando en el lugar o cuando estaban cerca. Por ende, no tenía la menor idea de adónde podría estar Deidara, y su pasión por viajar en general no le daba ninguna pista.

Cuanto hubiese preferido hablar tranquilamente en su casa, invitarlo a comer y recorrer Iwa mientras resolvían sus tensiones, en vez de este recién iniciado juego de gato y el ratón. Su Senpai tan cruel con Tobi como siempre.

"Piensa Obito, piensa" se decía mentalmente como un mantra "Alguien debe saber algo, lo que sea" o por lo menos eso esperaba. Nadie podía desaparecer en el aire como si nada sin algo como el Kamui, así que tal vez podría preguntar a alguien más dispuesto que el Tsuchikage. Pero ¿Quién?

Como si hubiese realizado un jutsu de invocación, una chica pelinegra acompañada por un chico tan grande como una montaña aparecieron frente a él. Lo discípulos del Tsuchikage estarían ahí por supuesto, y él ahí obstruyendo el paso a la oficina de su maestro. Perfecto.

— Vaya, eres tú —Señaló emocionada Kurotsuchi, sonando como quien gana la lotería— Creí que tendría que pagarle a Kira y Sara ¡Pero si viniste! Será divertido cuando Deidara-nii se entere.

Obito se sintió ligeramente aturdido por tanta emoción ante su presencia por parte de la chica, mientras la desconfianza que irradiaba su compañero era disonante. No se esperaba una reacción tan alegre por parte de ella, no después de la "charla" que acababa de tener. De todos modos la mención de la persona por la que estaba en una aldea que personalmente le desagradaba lo trajo de regreso a tierra. Si ellos no estaban con Deidara, igual podrían saber algo. Deteniendo el entusiasmo juvenil de la veinteañera, dijo lo que había planeado para el Tsuchikage irrespetuoso e impaciente que le había tocado.

— No es mi plan venir a molestar ni incordiar, estoy comprometido con mantener la paz entre las aldeas y solo deseo encontrarme con Deidara para calmar cualquier tensión entre nosotros... Y si saben dónde está, sería de ayuda —Dijo de memoria sonando un poco demasiado formal, agregando la parte final para ser más claro en su pedido.

En corto silencio que hubo lo puso nervioso por más que lo pudiera ocultar, no mejorando cuando una risilla diabólica provino de Kurotsuchi y una mueca divertida se instaló en el rostro de Akatsuchi. Los jóvenes de Iwa eran tan aterradores a nivel social ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Lloró internamente, siendo un glaciar por fuera.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡No seas tan serio! Deidara-nii en verdad se guarda las cosas ¡Esperaba un hombre serio y malo, jajajaja! —Se reía Kurotsuchi sin pena alguna, apoyándose en un Akatsuchi igual de burlón.

Aguantó el suspiro que quería salir de sus labios y reordenó sus palabras. No quería seguir ahí si Deidara no estaba. Tenía que disculparse pronto, se lo debía.

— Sé que probablemente Deidara no habló maravillas de mi —Explicó, con cierto pesar por el hecho— Pero en verdad necesito saber dónde está y resolver ciertas cosas...

El fin de la risa y ambiente ligero había sido abrupto, pero necesario, porque los rostros más serios le dieron tranquilidad. Ellos podían saber algo.

Los dos compartieron miradas silenciosas, llenas de información que Obito estaría feliz con descifrar si tan solo le dieran una pequeña fuga. Akatsuchi fue el primero en hablar, con sospecha mojando sus palabras.

— Sabemos tanto como Tsuchikage-sama, Deidara-san no nos ha dicho su ubicación desde hace semanas.

Fue decepcionante notar la honestidad en sus declaraciones ¿Tanto quería esconderse Deidara? No sonaba tanto a él. De todos modos, Kurotsuchi decidió hablar de nuevo.

— Pero puede que alguien sepa —Tanteó con los ojos entrecerrados, actitud altiva y analítica— Podrías preguntarles, después de todo con ellos mantienen una relación más cercana.

"¿Con quiénes?" Susurró en su interior.

— ¿A quiénes? —Preguntó en seguida, intrigado por la nueva pieza en su rompecabezas roto.

Segundos de duda anticiparon una respuesta seca y dura.

— Ōkī y Tōi, están en el centro a esta hora siempre —Informó Akatsuchi, no dispuesto a decir más.

Obito contuvo su lengua a preguntar acerca de esas personas, adivinando por las expresiones que le eran dirigidas que era otro sutil "lárgate". Agradeció y se fue, con las miradas clavadas en su espalda.

Ōkī era un nombre que había escuchado una vez hacía años en una noche de tormenta. Se le agitaba la respiración al pensar en que conocería a él rostro de ese nombre. Aunque solo rogaba porque en realidad le dieran respuestas esos dos nombres.

♥

Cuando Obito llegó al centro dispuesto a preguntar por los dos nombres que tenía, no se había esperado que un dúo de hombres se le acercarán de inmediato. No parecían hostiles, pero tampoco felices. Hoy parecía que todos querían hacerlo desaparecer de Iwa y él mismo quería desaparecer.

A pesar de la sorpresa, detalló a quienes tenía en frente. 

Uno de ellos era unos pocos centímetros más alto que él, cabello corto castaño y ojos verdes oscuros y vacíos. Tenía una piel algo bronceada que apenas daba vida a su rostro (salvajemente apuesto) tan expresivo como una piedra. No parecía pasar de los cuarenta años, con un cuerpo diseñado para el combate directo delató junto a su uniforme su profesión como Ninja. Parecía alguien distante que asustaría a un niño con una mirada.

Su acompañante, casi opuesto, era más llamativo y cercano. Con una altura que rozaba fácilmente los dos metros, él hombre era literalmente una montaña, con un cuerpo que se debatía entre la grasa y el músculo magro, tenía un porte intimidante. Era prácticamente calvo y con un rostro que difícilmente era simpática, su piel casi propia de un fantasma sobresalía en la multitud. Se podía notar que ya había llegado a los cincuenta sin pena ni gloria, pero poseía el mismo uniforme que su compañero, así que debía seguir en el servicio activo. La única características que Obito podía otorgarle como simpática eran sus ojos negros en forma de avellana, amables y profundos como los de un padre.

Algo le dijo que Ōkī y Tōi lo habían encontrado antes de que el siquiera empezara a buscar.

— ¿Eres Obito Uchiha? —Preguntó El castaño con la voz más monótona y mecánica que pudo escuchar nunca.

Sin que valiera la pena ocultar lo obvio, asintió. Sus cicatrices eran inconfundibles y el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda era una condena, sin contar su protector de frente.

El castaño apenas movió un músculo de su brazo cuando su compañero tomó su mano en un fuerte agarre deteniendo un futuro golpe, recibiendo a su vez una mirada espinosa. Con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, ignoró a su compañero de rostro inexpresivo y mirada hostil para presentarse adecuadamente. Obito agradeció mentalmente al hombre.

— Ōkī Kemono y Tōi Mori, un gusto —Se presentó quien ahora sabía era Ōkī, haciendo una leve inclinación, con su compañero ignorando totalmente cualquier norma de cortesía como para saludarlo.

Tenían nombres adecuados para sus personalidades y apariencias. Obito apenas pudo importarle la formalidad de saludar.

— Un gusto —Dijo en piloto automático— Los estaba buscando por algo importante, si no es molestia.

Era una obvia molestia, pero Ōkī mantuvo su actitud cordial sin una grieta en ella. De todos modos pudo ver como su mano apretaba el agarre contra la mano de su compañero, en otro tácito pedido.

— No sabemos dónde están —Soltó Tōi sin perder el filo en sus palabras.

Tenían que estar bromeando. Obito aguantó la mueca de disgusto que quería tanto expresar.

— Pero Deidara pidió que te diera esto —Agregó Ōkī, como acostumbrado a que su compañero fuera dolorosamente cortante.

(Si le preguntaban a Obito, tenían un aire más de pareja que de compañeros, pero su mente no vagaría mucho por ahora).

El hombre le extendió un pergamino especialmente pequeño, más del tipo para informar una localización que una carta como tal. Parecía ser que su Senpai había esperado su llegada y le había allanado un poco el camino. Sintiéndose más optimista, tomó el pergamino para despedirse.

Una voz en su cabeza sollozó por la falta de delicadeza de todo con el que se encontraba, incluso el sensible y empático escritor que tanto le gustaba a su Senpai. Las cosas no siempre eran como parecían por lo que pudo notar.

En Iwa eran personas de pocas palabras aparentemente ¿O era solo por él? Sentía las miradas venenosas por todas partes y no pudo alegrarse más de dejar esa aldea. Preferiría las explosiones de hace años sobre esto, definitivamente.

♥

El pergamino contenía unas coordenadas que le llevó tres dolores de cabeza decodificar por sí solo (Bakakashi lo hubiera hecho más rápido si le pedía ayuda, pero estaba ocupado y no quería molestarlo), así que su cerebro solo se arruinó aún más cuando se dio cuenta que tendría que ir a las fronteras del País del Rayo para buscar una tal Suisen. Empeoró cuando tuvo que buscar entre bosques una casa pequeña detenida en el tiempo. Lloraría si se hubiese equivocado de lugar.

La casa tenía un genjutsu de alto nivel, sellos que apenas podía entender rodeándola y una barrera básica de protección. Iba a conocer a otro Shinobi posiblemente agresivo con una relación desconocida con Deidara para descubrir su paradero mientras este estaba felizmente con alguien más por ahí. Fantástico.

"Senpai es tan malo y cruel como un desamor" lamentó rascando el salpullido que tenía gracias a una planta venenosa. No quiso pensarlo mucho así que solo tocó la puerta de la casa cuando pudo verificar que no lo enviaría al otro lado del país de un golpe.

No hubo ruido alguno antes de que una mujer abriera la puerta, con un ceño fruncido y vestida como un shinobi listo para salir de misión. No parecía el ser la persona más feliz del mundo exactamente ¿Qué tenía Deidara con estar rodeado de personas que le lanzaban miradas asesinas?

Realmente hubiera preferido ser recibido con una bomba en Iwa por Deidara que esto.

Antes de decir nada, los dos se dedicaron a mirarse mutuamente, analizando la apariencia del otro. La mujer que tenía en frente era pálida, esbelta y con cabello negro como la tinta que contrastaba con unos calculadores ojos color sangre. Agraciada y fina como una muñeca de porcelana, se podía notar su desesperado deseo por huir de la vejez.

(Si no hubiese sabido mejor, le recordaría vagamente al joven genio que había ayudado a destruir)

Suisen bufó de mal humor al terminar su inspección en Obito, en la que llegó a la conclusión de que debía cooperar si no quería tener un día más difícil del que usualmente tenía. Obito sintió que debía esperar a que ella hablara, sin necesidad de decir su petición.

— Tardaste mucho —Mencionó como si eso fuera un dato vital— Pero tienes suerte, apenas hace una semana me llegó una de sus carta. No decía lugar exacto, pero no será difícil conseguirlos.

Suisen extendió la mano, como esperando que algo le fuera entregado. Obito dudó ¿Le tendría que dar dinero para que le dijera? Ni siquiera sabía cuánto darle ¿Y si era demasiado? Este viaje era financiado de su bolsillo...

Suisen rodó los ojos exasperada y dijo:

— El pergamino que Mori y Kemono te dieron, dámelo.

Aliviado de no tener que perder los ahorros de los últimos meses, le entregó el pergamino sin preguntar más. No sabía quién o qué hacía esa mujer, pero prefería mantenerse lejos de cualquier problema por lo que quedaba de siglo. Ella leyó el contenido como si no fuera nada y lo quemó con un katon simple después.

Una mirada fue suficiente para saber que debía olvidar este encuentro y lugar apenas se fuera.

— ¿Entonces? —Insistió, empezando a desesperarse por las largas que le estaban dando a todo esto.

"Deidara, rodeate de gente más cuerda en el futuro, por favor" rogó, ansioso por irse y librarse de esa mirada amarga.

— Entonces... —Comenzó con un tono frío que ocultaba su sonrisa interna— Están en la frontera del País del Fuego con el golfo, en la ciudad de Hōseki.

¿Por qué no murió en la guerra? Hubiera sido tan fácil...

♥

Después de visitar brevemente Konoha para recobrar suministros y llorar en el hombro de Kakashi lo cruel que era Deidara mientras era brutalmente ignorado, empezó su viaje en busca de la causa de su sufrimiento por tercera vez. Esta vez por lo menos tenía una certeza y era que por lo menos podría investigar correctamente sin auras malignas y miradas asesinas si llegaba a estar equivocado.

(Su salud mental no soportaría estar equivocado de nuevo)

Para su buena suerte, que había sido bastante escasa últimamente, Hōseki era una ciudad bastante pequeña, en esencia costera y con más turistas que población, era un lugar en el que sería fácil buscar a alguien como Deidara. Demasiado ruidoso y llamativo, ese era su Senpai, y había algo en los Shinobi que los hacía fáciles de detectar entre los turistas si tenías suficiente experiencia en detectar disfraces. Obito no necesitaba más que mirar un poco y tal vez algunas frases para descubrir el posible disfraz de Deidara.

Aunque algo le decía que no llevaría ninguno. No se equivocó.

— ¿Tobito? —Acusó la voz de una mujer que nunca olvidaría.

La mujer que se plantó frente a él y Madara para exigir el paradero de su hijo. La misma que le había gritado a todo pulmón que era un gilipollas en medio de una guerra. La misma que se mantuvo en pie gracias a su convicción hasta que el Tsukuyomi Infinito fue activado. La misma que era madre de Deidara y le había dado ese tonto apodo despectivo.

Su buena suerte nunca podía durar por lo que parecía.

— Kamiruzu-san... Es una sorpresa verla aquí —Murmuró mirando a la pelirroja despampanante que estaba parada al lado de una tienda móvil de baratijas.

Meinu soltó una risa burlona, cambiando su expresión de leve sorpresa por una socarrona. Había sospecha en sus ojos oscuros, nada que no se hubiese esperado en realidad. Solo que...

— Me hiciste perder una apuesta ¿Sabes, hmn? —Rió sin vergüenza alguna.

— ¿Me debe preocupar que clase de apuesta fue esa? —Cuestionó Obito, consciente del hecho que esa mujer era un peligro en varios sentidos.

La sonrisa maliciosa que se pintó en esos labios carmesí le causó escalofríos en la médula. Siguió con sus ojos la mano pálida que se posaba con gracia en su barbilla, en una pose pensativa.

— No lo sé, Tobito. Quizás yo soy quien debe preocuparse.

Sonaba más como una afirmación que una pregunta, Obito podía entender. Habían tan pocas cosas de las que se podía sentir orgulloso y esa mujer sabía todo, especialmente la razón por la que estaba ahí parado. De todas las personas, Deidara tenía que viajar con esa mujer.

Lamió sus labios resecos, preparando sus palabras como no había tenido que hacerlo desde que dejó su antiguo plan, cauteloso de sus propias palabras y acciones. Por lo menos así fue hasta escuchar otra voz inconfundible a sus espaldas.

— ¿Tobi?

El aire y las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

Después de tres años su voz no había cambiado en lo absoluto, tan juvenil y burbujeante como siempre. Incluso tenía ese perpetuo tono de irritación cuando le llamaba, como si aún fueran los mismos compañeros de hacía tres años. Tanto se había concentrado en Meinu que había olvidado la razón de su presencia ahí, y ahora no sabía que hacer. Temía tanto que la imagen de un adolescente caótico y rabioso se desmoronara si volteaba.

La tensión que hubo antes de voltearse para afrontar a Deidara fue pesada y punzante, empujando secretamente a la acción inmediata. No prestó atención a como el rostro de la mujer se había endurecido como el de una estatua, tampoco al hombre varios centímetros más alto, con un kit médico propio de un médico nómada y que parecía la copia de Deidara que estaba a su lado. Solo miró a su antiguo compañero, detallando cada pequeño cambio.

Vestía un simple conjunto negro, similar al que había usado usualmente en el pasado, con las clásicas sandalias ninja y sus inseparables riñoneras ahora de un color marrón claro. Su cabello siempre a medio recoger ahora estaba peinado en una cola de caballo sin el protector de frente estorbando, con su mechón característico puesto por detrás de su oreja, mostrando su visor (que era nuevo, pudo notar) y si miraba bien, su cabello había perdido unos centímetros de largo, como si se lo hubiera cortado hace no mucho. Su rostro era el mismo, sin ningún cambio importante causado por los años, quizás un poco más serio y recogido, con una calma superficial poco común, pero Deidara seguía siendo el mismo al final.

Se preguntaba si en el fondo en verdad era el mismo.

Casi cinco minutos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara o se moviera, ambas mentes totalmente en blanco. Obito había preparado sus palabras, sabía qué y cómo quería pedirle disculpas a Deidara, estaba listo para enmendar en lo más posible sus errores pasados, quería resolverlo y seguir adelante, pero un nudo en su garganta solo crecía y crecía con cada segundo que pasaba frente a él. Sin voz para expresarse, solo podía esperar a recibir la más mínima reacción.

— Uy, que tenso —Comentó burlona Meinu, dándole un pequeño empujón a Obito por la espalda— Dei, al fin llegan ¿Tan mal estaba la mocosa? Necesito hablar unas cosas con tu padre y el capitán antes de que partamos ¿Podrías terminar de guardar las cosas por mí, hmn?

Con esas palabras Obito logró notar al hombre de cuarenta y tantos años que le miraba con cautela al lado de Deidara. No fue difícil reconocerlo, no solo por el obvio parentesco, sino por el recuerdo grabado a fuego en su memoria de un hombre fielmente al lado de la bestial Meinu, curandola y protegiéndola de lo que se atravesara. Seigyo Kamiruzu era un nombre que no olvidaría con facilidad.

Deidara frunció ligeramente el ceño lanzandole una mirada suspicaz a su madre, mas en seguida volvió a su expresión calmada, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Traje cosas nuevas, así que igual debía empacar. No se tarden, hm.

Meinu sonrió de una manera más humana y dijo:

— ¡Gracias Dei! Ahora Sei-chan, tienes que mostrarme donde está ese jodido viejo porque siempre huye cuando me acerco, hmn.

"¿Por qué será?" Pensó irritado, mirando como 'Sei-chan' rodaba los ojos con controlada exasperación antes de ser arrastrado por su esposa repentinamente parlanchina y escandalosa. Escuchó como el mismo Deidara suspiraba agotado cuando la pareja salió de su vista. Lo último que sintió de su parte fue una mirada helada por ojos azules, algo en lo que no necesitaba preocuparse ahora.

La tensión rota se tejió de nuevo entre ellos por unos segundos, amenazando con volverse eterna a este paso. Era ahora o nunca, porque ese 'partamos' seguía sonando en su cabeza.

— Yo no vine para causar problemas ni molestarte, si es lo que piensas... Vine a disculparme Deidara, te debo eso —Declaró dando un paso adelante, con la espalda recta y actitud decidida.

Deidara soltó una risa, más como un bufido apático que una risa. Miró al cielo con ojos nublados unos segundos antes de hablar.

— ¿Y por qué exactamente? —Preguntó, fijando su mirada centelleante en el único ojo que le quedaba— ¿Por no dejarme hacer mi arte final? ¿Por encerrarme en tu estúpida dimensión de bolsillo por meses? ¿Por mentirme en la cara? ¿Por tratar de obligarme a entrar en tu plan ridículo? ¿Por dejarme a mi suerte frente a la ley? O mejor... ¿Por no dar signo de vida durante tres malditos años? ¿Por qué Obito Uchiha? Quiero saber, hm.

Su corazón se encogió al escuchar como su nombre era pronunciado con tanta ira contenida, frustración oculta en una fachada fría impropia. Era una lista interminable de disculpas por pedir, pero puede que estás sean las más complicadas que podría dar nunca. Se había ganado a pulso esta reacción tan distante, así que tendría que trabajar el triple para cambiarla.

— Senpai siempre me dijo que el pasado no debía perseguirnos. Es imposible cambiarlo y las culpas solo nublan nuestro potencial de mejorar —Citó uno de los miles de discursos que escuchó de su parte. El brillo de interés reprimido en sus ojos fue gratificante— Pero nunca fui bueno aplicando las enseñanzas que Senpai me dio, así que esperé a que estuviera libre de sus problemas legales para poder tratar de mejorar las cosas... Llegué tarde, así que aquí estoy, buscando aunque sea una charla con usted.

Deidara chasqueo la lengua, bajando los ojos fingiendo desinterés. Más serio, pero igual de infantil.

— Yo... No puedo remediar las cosas, no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, crear un mundo perfecto o cambiar sus emociones, eso lo entiendo. Como dijo, no me quedó de otra que aprender a la mala.

La pequeña contracción en las esquinas de los labios durazno le hizo sonreír con vergüenza. Deidara aún no lo miró.

— Lamento de todo corazón lo que hice, lo que le hice y por mucho que quiera excusarme diciendo que solo deseaba protegerlo no diré eso, porque no tenía ningún derecho a escoger sobre su vida. Desde hoy y siempre quiero seguir sus límites, así que acepte o no mis disculpas, quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo... No mentí cuando te dije porque quería arrastrarte a mi mundo perfecto, Deidara.

Saboreó el nombre en sus labios, recordando esa conversación tan desastrosa y dramática, con gritos y confesiones que en otra vida nunca se hubiera atrevido a decir. Amor, esa era su maldición hasta el fin de sus días, pero la cargaría con orgullo ahora, cumpliendo su eterna penitencia sin descanso.

Azul y negro se encontraron una vez más, mostrando sus almas sin restricción. Deidara solo pudo suspirar.

— Me voy lejos, hm —Admitió con suavidad Deidara.

Las punzadas en su corazón fueron ignoradas en seguida. Obito podía entender el significado de sus palabras y no haría más que acatar. Tal vez no merecía acercarse una vez más al hombre que amaba.

— Pero —Agregó con apuro, como si hubiera visto el pesar ajeno— Volveré... Un año, quiero que estés aquí en un año y te creeré ¡Me lo debes kohai irrespetuoso, hm!

Obito sonrió como idiota ante esas palabras, con esa actitud infantil y exigente se sentía de nuevo feliz como no lo era en años.

— Senpai siempre tan exigente... Tendré que estar aquí entonces, no quiero despertar con una bomba en mi almohada como la última vez sí soy desobediente.

La risa que Deidara dejó salir calmó sus dudas. No estaban bien, no lo habían resuelto aún y las heridas seguían abiertas, pero tenía otra oportunidad. Tenían otro intento para sanar y mejorar, y Obito no lo perdería por nada en el mundo.

Un año... Había esperado más por menos.

♥

— Te dije que vendría, hn.

Meinu alzó una ceja ante el reproche.

— Y yo creí que vendría antes... Tardó más de lo que creí, hmn.

Seigyo frunció el ceño a su esposa y se cruzó de brazos, expresando clara molestia.

— Si pudo conseguirnos cuando se supone que te ibas a encargar de alejarlo...

La risa de la pelirroja lo interrumpió y eso lo hizo fruncir más el ceño, de ser posible.

— Estaremos al otro lado del mundo durante un año dentro de poco y tanto mis muchachos cómo Suisen y Seiryū lo tendrán vigilado. Si quiere pasarse de gracioso con Deidara en el futuro... Bueno, la pasará mal.

Seigyo suspiró, masajeando su sien con frustración.

— No lo subestimes, tú, yo y el mundo ninja sabe de lo que es capaz... Y su chakra es tan...

— Es un vacío sin fin que traga y traga. Lo sé, no es nada que no haya manejado antes, hmn.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, tenso y lleno de reproches, quejas y declaraciones no dichas hasta que Seigyo volvió a hablar.

— No confío en él porque se parece a ti, Meinu.

Ella parpadeó despreocupada, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Lo sé.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Adivinen quien no durmió después de la fiesta para escribir esto porque estaba inspirada? Dios, moriré a este paso. Por eso parece un poco apurado todo...
> 
> Explicaciones breves:  
1) Todos los OC que han aparecido o sido mencionados fueron mencionados en mi continuación de "5 de Mayo: Fiestas y Regalos". En las notas de ahí expliqué lo pertinente, pero en realidad aún no he develado casi nada.  
2) Kemono y Mori son dos clanes OC de Iwa  
3) Ōkī y Tōi no son pareja, solo lo parecen  
4) Meinu no está muy cuerda pero le valió y a media guerra exigió el paradero de su hijo porque ella sabe cuándo le mienten. Seigyo la acompañó  
5) El sueño de Meinu era ser vendedora ambulante y Seigyo quería alejarse del mundo Ninja y aplicar la medicina en civiles. Dei solo quería ver el mundo sin tener a todas las aldeas respirando en su cuello  
6) Ōnoki tiene preferencia por su nieto, es algo muy obvio. Es el Sasuke de Iwa (???)  
7) Meinu tiene contactos en el bajo mundo. Digamos que es como jefa de mafia de alguna manera extraña.  
8) La familia no tan feliz se irá del continente porque #MalditoSistemaNinja  
9) Dei y Obito tienen futuro, a pesar de su feo antecedente.  
10) Responderé cualquier pregunta, estoy medio dormida ahora.
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
